2 Minutes to Midnight
| Producer = Martin Birch | Certification = | Last single = "The Trooper" (1983) | Next single = "Aces High" (1984) | This single = "2 Minutes to Midnight" (1984) | from Album = Powerslave }} "2 Minutes to Midnight" is a song by the English heavy metal band Iron Maiden, featured on their fifth studio album, Powerslave (1984). It was released as the band's tenth single, and first from the album on 6 August 1984 and rose to number 11 in the UK Singles Chart and number 25 on Billboard Top Album Tracks. Synopsis A protest song about nuclear war, "2 Minutes to Midnight" was written by Adrian Smith and Bruce Dickinson. The song title references the Doomsday Clock, the symbolic clock used by the Bulletin of the Atomic Scientists, which represents a countdown to potential global catastrophe. In September 1953 the clock reached two minutes to midnight, the closest it ever got to midnight, when the United States and Soviet Union tested H-bombs within nine months of one another. According to Dickinson, the song critically addresses "the romance of war" in general rather than the Cold War in particular. "Rainbow's Gold" The first B-side is a cover of British progressive rock band Beckett's "Rainbow's Gold", which was featured on their self-titled album released in 1974. The song was written by Terry Slesser and Kenny Mountain, respectively the band's vocalist and guitarist. On the original release, it is titled "A Rainbow's Gold". According to Nicko McBrain, commenting on the single in "Listen With Nicko Part VI" (as part of The First Ten Years series), the members of Iron Maiden were friends with members of Beckett. The band's manager, Rod Smallwood, commented this version: "This was originally done by a band called Beckett who the band liked a lot. Adrian used to do a cover of another of their songs 'Rainclouds' in his band 'Evil Ways'. Beckett were from Newcastle and had a great singer called Terry Wilson Slesser (incidentally I was Beckett's agent prior to meeting Maiden)." "Mission From 'Arry" Another B-side, entitled "Mission from 'Arry", is a recording of an argument between bassist Steve Harris and drummer Nicko McBrain, which took place after a show in Allentown, Pennsylvania, during the band's World Piece Tour. During the concert, Harris' bass gear broke down, so he asked the nearest roadie to tell McBrain to extend the solo. The crew member was unable to communicate the message effectively, which unfortunately distracted McBrain and had a negative impact on his solo, causing him to yell at the roadie afterwards. Vocalist Bruce Dickinson states that he found the ensuing argument so amusing that he decided to record it with a concealed tape recorder. Track listing ;7" single ;12" single Personnel Production credits are adapted from the 7-inch vinyl, and 12-inch vinyl covers. ;Iron Maiden *Bruce Dickinson – lead vocals *Dave Murray – guitar *Adrian Smith – guitar *Steve Harris – bass guitar *Nicko McBrain – drums ;Production *Martin Birch – producer, engineer *Derek Riggs – cover illustration *Ross Halfin – photography Cover versions Appearances in other media * It is featured in 2002 video game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City on the in-game radio station V-Rock. * It appears as a playable track in 2009 music video game Guitar Hero 5, but is heavily censored. * It is downloadable content for Rock Band console games. * "Two Minutes to Midnight" was the title given to the penultimate episode in the fifth season of Supernatural. Chart Performance See also *List of anti-war songs Notes References External links * Category:Iron Maiden songs Category:Anti-war songs Category:Songs about nuclear war and weapons Category:1984 singles Category:Songs written by Bruce Dickinson Category:Songs written by Adrian Smith Category:1984 songs Category:EMI Records singles